


【授权翻译】The Ugly Sweater

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Sam, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel为了给他迷恋的家伙——Sam，选择合适的圣诞礼物犯难，最后，他找到了一个合适的家伙，比任何圣诞礼物都要好的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ugly Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661899) by [Invictusimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala). 



Castiel非常嫉妒自己的宿舍室友。Sam高大，英俊，而且能像某些神似得把别人从地上提起来。而另一方面，Castiel却很难在这个该死的学校里找到一个不使唤他的家伙。  
假期要到来了，Castiel发现要给Sam挑一份礼物是那么困难。而鉴于他在过去的几个月里开始迷恋Sam，这项工作就显得更困难了。都是些小事，但每一次Sam露出一个大大的微笑，或者撩起他的头发，都是在火上浇油，现在已经大到无法扑灭了。  
Castiel穿过市场。这是镇子外面一个没多少人的小集市，所以他觉得自己能随心所欲地购物。  
那里有一家蜡烛店——Castiel知道Sam喜欢柠檬和香草的味道胜过其他，而且如果不是宿舍里有不许烧蜡烛的规定，他们估计会随时都点着它们——但旁边还有另一家卖衣服的小店。  
Castiel考虑着该进哪一家，最后他还是选择了服装店。光是想想蜡烛店他就有些头疼了。  
那间小小的服装店闻起来像肉桂，但并不是难以忍受，Castiel走了进来。里面摆着几排像是手工制作的衣服。  
当一位小巧的女士手里拿着毛线针从角落的柜台后面出现时，Castiel验证了他的想法。她看上去不超过五十岁，有着白色的长发。  
他礼貌地对她笑笑，她回赠一个微笑。  
“我要怎么才能帮到像你这样的好男人？”她问道，这让Castiel大笑起来。  
“我在给我的室友找份礼物。”  
“你们俩在一起多久了？”她问。  
Castiel语无伦次地回答。  
“我...这不是你想的那样，我们没在一起。”  
“你确定？”她抬起一边眉毛，“你谈到他的时候像是点亮了一颗圣诞树。他叫什么名字?”  
“呃，Sam，他的名字是Sam”  
“好吧，Sam听上去需要一件毛衣，这件怎么样？你现在买的话我可以给你百分之二十的折扣。”她对他眨眨眼，而他叹了口气。这件毛衣非常贵，但又贵的合理，毕竟制作它需要如此多的爱。  
“好吧”他发现自己同意了。  
他买的这件可能是他至今为止见过的最丑的毛衣了。一种奇怪的绿色，不是鼻涕的那种，但是很像。前后还有些奇怪黑白图案，而且袖子也有点太长了。  
但Castiel爱死它了。  
事实上，他喜欢到几乎想要把它留给自己。但他花了三十美金，好吧，他总归还是会把它留给Sam的。  
他选了一个看上去温和的包装盒，往上面粘了他能接受的最多的胶布，然后把它塞进自己床底下。  
Castiel对把上铺让给Sam毫无意见，毕竟他不想重温六岁的时候从上铺摔下来摔断手臂的事故。  
离圣诞节还有两个星期了。  
即使Castiel并不打算庆祝，有太多关于家庭的回忆他想要忘记，但他还是会吃个早饭，然后把礼物给Sam。  
两个星期过去得很快，他和Sam的课程也是。最终到了圣诞节的早上，Castiel却紧张得像在地狱。  
如果Sam不喜欢他的礼物怎么办，他想着，直到Sam起床他还一直在不安。  
他们解决了早饭，这个过程有些尴尬，接着Sam清了清他的喉咙。  
“我，嗯，我给你带了点东西。”他说着，Castiel回神。  
“我也，我们是不是该...”  
“当然，”Sam先走进房间，带着他的礼物，然后绕过Sam拿到了自己的。  
他们交换礼物，然后同时撕开了包装纸。  
先是沉默，接着他们俩拿起完全相同的毛衣一起大笑起来。当然，Castiel给Sam的这件袖子更长，而给他的那件领口有些太圆了，而且宽得估计能装下一个西瓜。  
他们在把毛衣套进脑袋的时候依然在笑着，事实上袖子的长度对Sam的手臂来说正好，Castiel的那件挂在他肩膀上，但那很完美，毫无疑问的完美。  
现在为了不弄混它们，他们得在标签上标上自己的名字了。但晚些时候Castiel还是穿错了Sam的，他不得不把袖子拉上一点，在那天晚上他们在沙发里拥抱着，喝着热咖啡的时候。  
而Castiel的那件在Sam身上也很合适，Castiel可以轻而易举地拉开对方的领口亲吻对方的皮肤，在他亲吻过Sam的嘴唇几十次之后。

 

the end


End file.
